Pride Falls
This is a collab in between Rainy (Rainpaw) and Robo (Hailpaw). Special thanks to Ash for being the amazing creator of Hailpaw and our biggest fan, as well as one of our best friends and a wonderful person! Please enjoy! 'Chapter One' 'Rainpaw: ' "LIONPAW! HAILPAW!" The earsplitting screech rouses me from a deep sleep. I leap to my paws, turn in every direction, run into the wall of the apprentice's den, and stumble out into the clearing. Two FlameClan toms are standing in the middle of the camp; as my vision clears, I distinguish the sheepish, guilty expressions on their faces. Well, on one of their faces. The other one just looks sullen. Darkfang stands facing them, his yellow eyes blazing. Beside him is Fishleap. The two mentors size their apprentices up angrily. Darkstar pads out, watching the fiasco with a raised eyebrow. Rosewing, who just recently became a warrior, watches while hiding a smirk. "What happened?" I ask Northpaw, who's standing nearby. Before he can answer, the bane of my existence, Redpaw, butts in. "Ewwwwwww. Rainpaw, what on earth happened to your pelt? It looks like someone exploded a bomb in it." "Yeah, well at least my head isn't a hollow cavity," I snap back, lashing my tail and turning my back to her. "Hailpaw and Lionpaw were out on a hunting assessment, when Lionpaw had an idea," Northpaw explains. I wince. Everyone knows about Lionpaw's "ideas." They never turn out good. "See, they stumbled upon a fox trail. But instead of leaving it be, Lionpaw had the brilliant idea of collecting the grossest things imaginable; river mud, fox-dung, rotten crow-food, and bile, and dumping it on the fox." "To make a long story short," interrupts Driftpaw. "They miscalculated and dumped it on themselves. Then they got chased by a fox, embarrasing themselves and the whole Clan in front of a BirdClan patrol, and fell into the river." I widen my eyes. "Yikes." Then I smirk. "I can't wait to torture Lionpaw about this." Just then, the two apprentices pad by, tails drooping. We wrinkle our noses at their fur; the bath didn't wash out all the smell. "Shut up," Lionpaw mutters. "We didn't say anything. Yet," I chirp with malicious glee. Hailpaw's blue eyes meet mine, and he looks genuinely sorry for the whole incident. Probably also sorry that he ever met Lionpaw. "Don't worry," I purr. "Someday Lionpaw will fall into a ditch, and you'll be free." "Huh?" he blinks. "Never mind." "Whatever," Redpaw says. "Rainpaw, when you finally get over treating toms like a kit would, maybe you'll snag one not ''covered in fox-dung." I make my tone as sweet as possible as I retort, "And Redpaw, dear, when you finally get over yourself, maybe you'll realize that no tom has ever cared for you, or wants you for a mate." Turning on my heel, I stalk off into the woods to hunt. It's not that I don't notice toms. Some are admittedly cute, and not half-bad. It's just... I only think of them as friends. Having a mate would be giving my heart away to another, and I prefer being independent. I don't need anyone, much less some tom. Maybe some day, I would find a tom who was worth it. Maybe. Until then, I was fine with just me, and having everyone else as friends. After all, toms beat Redpaw and Driftpaw any day for companionship. That's all. Really. The moonlight gleams off Red Rock, turning it to scarlet fire against the pitch-black sky. I smile with excitement, happy to be out for my first Gathering. Lionpaw wasn't allowed to come for obvious reasons, but Hailpaw was, since he's a newer apprentice, and this is his first time. Also, everyone knows it was Lionpaw who started the fox incident. It's always Lionpaw. Glancing around the clearing, I look for someone to talk to. Almost all the FlameClan apprentices are busy. Redpaw is twirling in the midst of a bunch of BirdClan toms, Thunderpaw is sitting off to the side with a PetalClan she-cat(it's his first time too), and Driftpaw is chatting with Northpaw. Only Hailpaw is alone, his eyes fixed on the large red sandstone, reflecting it back in their sky-blue depths. Shrugging inwardly, I pad over. "Hi Hailpaw. What did Fishleap do to you about the fox thing?" His gaze travels to my face, and he smiles shyly. "Oh, hi Rainpaw." He flushes. "Nothing. I mean... we have to clean out the elder's den for a moon, but Lionpaw got the worst of it." "As well he should-" Just then, Spottedstar, BirdClan's leader, begins the Gathering. I face forward again, but my thoughts aren't on the leader's words. I watch Ashflight and Skymist purring next to each other, and two PetalClan cats, Roaringburn and Gentlewing, as they sit side by side. Will I ever be like that? 'Hailpaw: No, before you ask I did not want to fight the fox like Lionpaw did. I was completely innocent, without a single blame and Lionpaw just dragged me into a dumb fight with a dumb creature. And made me look like a fool in front of all the other she-cats. Not that I really care for she-cats in the slightest bit. Having a mate was not at all in my interest zone. But still, one couldn't blame me for being the slightest bit embarrassed by it all. And now I was confined to a moons worth of work in the apprentice den. Just great. One really had to hate Lionpaw for being so excited at the prospect of getting in trouble. Not that I didn't know what he was really after. Attention. And those of the she-cats. I wasn't looking for attention though. I just wanted to be the best warrior that FlameClan could have and a mate was not going to interfere with those goals. Gently I sit down next to Rainpaw, our pelts brushing as we listen to Spottedstar speak. Rainpaw is pretty cool for a she-cat. Instead of spending her whole day grooming her pelt like some she-cats (Redpaw), she likes to come out to hunt and fight with us. I'll admit, she always manages to surprise us. For someone who looks so soft and pretty she has a lot of fight inside of her. She's beaten Lionpaw in training several times and it always drives him mad. And usually ends with him cheating then returning to camp saying he is victorious while Rainpaw mutters cusses at him behind his back. "This is so cool!" she whispered, excitement surging through her voice, "All of these cats!" My eyes dart around as Thunderpaw leaves the side of a she-cat whom he was conversing with, probably too shy to approach a larger group. In the meanwhile, Redpaw is working her way out of a group of BirdClan apprentices all of which are desperatly clingign to her pelt and I resist the urge to roll my eyes. I can see a black she-cat looking sour as one of the black toms with blue eyes fawned over Redpaw alongside his clanmates. Her eyes were withering with an unimaginable fury which she seemed completely unable to control. Her body shook fiercely and her eyes plotted revenge. And then Lionpaw asks me why I don't try to find a she-cat fit for me. It's not worth it. I turn back to Spottedstar as she calls out the names of new warriors and apprentices and chant alongside the rest of the clans, who are a little quiet due to how tense things are. But that's fine with me. I'm excited for my first battle when I can finally show my worth to FlameClan and prove that I am loyal to them. And only them. '''Chapter Two 'Rainpaw:' "Okay," Ashflight says. "We're going to divide into teams. Lionpaw will be one captain, and Rainpaw the other. Lionpaw, you pick first." The golden tom's amber eyes meet mine, and he says, "Thunderpaw." I glance at the apprentices, about to pick Northpaw, when my eyes catch Hailpaw's. For some reason, a tingle runs through me; shrugging it off, I say, "Hailpaw." Redpaw and Driftpaw burst into giggles, and I glare at them. "Do I have to have one of them on my team?" "I pick Northpaw," Lionpaw announces. Sighing dramatically, I mutter, "Driftpaw." "I guess that leaves me with Redpaw," Lionpaw says. Why does he look like he's trying to look unhappy, but failing miserably? Those two hate each other. Redpaw sniffs and stalks over, while Driftpaw sulks at the back of our group. "They outnumber us," I protest. "Don't worry," Hailpaw says confidently. "We'll beat them. Together." A warm flush runs through me, like nothing I've ever felt before. To hide it, I say, "Yeah. Driftpaw won't be any help." "Hey! I could break a nail," the she-cat protests. "Imagine the horror!" Rolling my eyes, I turn back to Ashflight. "So, what's our mission?" "Since you have less cats, you'll be guarding that rock." He gestures to a large gray boulder nearby, and places a large leaf on it. "This is your kit. Don't let it get hurt. You four," he turns to Lionpaw's team, "are trying to invade and steal the kit." "Kits already, Rainpaw? You and Hailpaw need to slow down," Redpaw smirks. My face feels like it's on fire. "ShutupRedpaw." She is so ''going down. I work my claws into the dirt, waiting for the start signal. Beside me, Hailpaw shifts from paw to paw uncomfortably, trying not to blush, and Driftpaw studies her claws lazily. Lionpaw narrows his eyes, intent on me, and I return my frenemy's gaze. Redpaw yawns loudly, and Thunderpaw and Northpaw crouch down, staring at the "kit". "Go!" Ashflight yells, then springs out of the way. Seconds later, Lionpaw and I collide in midair, and go rolling across the floor. "Hailpaw!" I yell. "Stay back at the rock and guard the kit! Driftpaw, make your useless hide useful and do something!" While Northpaw, Lionpaw, and I grapple on the floor, Hailpaw faces Northpaw down. Redpaw and Driftpaw chat with each other off to the side. I grit my teeth, but they're not my problem right now. Swatting Lionpaw across the face, I bowl Thunderpaw over. He lets out a squeak; I remember that he fought off a badger recently, and go easy on him. Bad idea. Lionpaw cannons into me, sending us both flying. "Okay, okay!" Ashflight says. "Don't kill each other. Lionpaw, you did an excellent job leading your team. Rainpaw, Hailpaw..." He glances at Driftpaw, then continues, "Great job you two. Despite being outnumbered, you put up a great defense. You make a wonderful pair." "Team," I correct. "No," Redpaw purrs. "He means pair." She flounces off, probably not even caring that she did nothing to help. I curl my lip at her as Hailpaw and I pad back to camp together. "What a girly-girl," I say. Hailpaw laughs. "Yeah. Redpaw's pretty annoying, for all her popularity. But you're not like that." He glances at me out of the corner of his eye. "You're... different. More real." "Um... thanks." Am I ''blushing? Shaking off the odd feeling that's come over me, I yell, "Race you back to camp!" We both go charging through the woods, a pair of reckless friends. Just friends. 'Hailpaw:' Well after that wonderful training session I confined myself to the apprentice den. Count on Redpaw to give me the embarrassment of my life. It was so annoying. I had never done anything to hint at a romance between me and Rainpaw, we were just friends and she is pretty cool, but she jumps to the most radical conclusions ever. Stupid she-cat. "Want to share a rabbit?" I looked up to see a mess of gray fur, messy and in big cloudy tufts, as some of it hides Rainpaw's deep blue eyes. "What happened to your pelt?" Redpaw called across the den, a deep smile growing across her mouth. "I was actually helping the clan," Rainpaw claimed, "Catching prey and feeding mouths. Grooming your pelt all day does not." I can't help grinning at her comeback. "And hanging out with your boyfriend does," she grinned and Rainpaw rolled her eyes. "He is not my boyfriend!" she shrieked before whipping around and sitting down next to me before letting out a low sigh, "Sorry," she claimed, "You know Redpaw." "Unfortunately I do," I claimed and I felt a small wave of victory wash over when she purred in amusement. "A world without Redpaw would be too good to be true," she purred. "I heard that," Lionpaw claimed as he stalked by the two of us, before winking, "Don't worry, though, Rainpaw. I won't tell her..." he paused, "If you agree to go on a hunt with me." I felt my pelt strangely bristling and the urge to snap fiercely at him was loud as I willed Rainpaw to deny his request. She snorted, "Don't get too hopeful. Go trail a she-cat who actually cares." "Like you," he cooed before walking off. The two of us were silent for a moment before I purred, "You did a great job guarding the kit. You would make a great mother. Kind but vicious when her kits were in danger." She blushed for a moment, "Thanks." We finished our prey in silence. 'Chapter Three' 'Rainpaw:' I stare at my reflection in the puddle for a long time. Fluffy dark gray fur, messy and tangled, with a burr here and there from the dawn patrol's expedition near the bushes by the BirdClan border. Wincing, I begin to see a glimmer of truth in what Redpaw says about my pelt. Yet, it's never mattered to me before. Why should it now? Glancing up, I see Hailpaw chatting with Driftpaw; I can't help noticing how the she-cat's cream pelt is smooth and sleek, without a hair out of place. Biting my lip, I give my own fur a hestitant lick. That wasn't too bad, was it? ''And for the record, I was ''not ''doing this to impress any tom. At least, I didn't think I was. I hoped I wasn't. Soon, my pelt is slick and shiny. It feels unnatural, but it does look pretty good. Taking a deep breath, I pad towards Hailpaw and Driftpaw. He glances up; his eyes pop when he sees me, sending a blush spreading across my face. "Hi." "Rainpaw," Driftpaw nods. Then she glances up. "Gotta go, Redpaw's calling." After she walks off, Hailpaw stares at me for several seconds. Uncomfortably, I say, "Uh... How's it going?" "Fine," he says, snapping back to reality. "Er... You look- I mean, want to go hunting?" "Sure," I say. "It's my favorite thing to do." Flicking my tail, I lead the way out of the camp, but not before Redpaw has a chance to open her fat mouth. "Aw, isn't that adorable? They're going on a date! ''Too cute! And look Driftpaw, she even combed her porcupine quills for him." Bristling(I probably do look like a porcupine now, but ah well), I grit my teeth and ignore her. Hailpaw hurries to catch up with me, then falls into step next to me. "Ignore her. She's an idiot." "I know," I sigh. "But still-" I cut myself off, realizing I was about to admit there was some truth in what Redpaw said. There is never any truth in what Redpaw says. Especially not about Hailpaw and me. There was absolutely nothing between us. Granted, we had been spending a bit more time together lately, but that was because we were friends. I look at him out of the corner of my eye. He is really cute, with black-and-white fur and electric blue eyes. But as for me actually liking him- "Let's hunt," he says, interrupting my thoughts. Nodding in agreement, I look around, scenting the air. I pick up the trail of a shrew, and drop into a crouch, like I was taught. As soon as I assume the position, everything clicks into place, the way it always does naturally when I'm hunting. Everything else fades; I'm in a world all my own as I stalk forward. When the moment is just right, I spring into the air, landing directly over the creature, which I snatch up in my jaws before I land. Shaking it, I drop it on the ground and turn to face Hailpaw. "Nice catch!" he exclaims. Is it just me, or does his voice seem a little unsteady as he watches at me? My knees feel weak suddenly, as I return his electrifying gaze. "Thanks. Er... Let's get back to it," I say, padding off into the woods. As I hear him following me, I try to quiet the pounding of my heart. Great StarClan, what's happening to me? 'Hailpaw:' Redpaw is such an annoying little brat. I honestly don't get how she is so popular. She makes my life torture with every walking step and for a cat like that to be liked by everyone... I just don't get some aspects of life. Like the way my face would grow the slightest bit red whenever Rainpaw was around or how my ears would suddenly be alert if I heard her name. It made no sense. When we returned to camp Redpaw broke into another series of coos, annoying but stupid and completely random. Why couldn't I be friends with Rainpaw without getting embarrassed? Sometimes the constant, stupid adventures of Lionpaw were enough to wear one out and a she-cat was needed to be spoken to in the dawn of the excitement. And Redpaw was certainly not an option. Speaking of Lionpaw, I didn't spot him anywhere around so I asked Redpaw who broke into a grin at the mention of his name as she replied. "The stupid mouse-brain tried to get some eggs from over by the cliff," she claimed, "And, of course, he can never do anything, so he slipped, fell and had Darkfang save him." Rainpaw giggled beside me and I felt a rumble of amusement rising in my throat. Maybe a little bit from the pretty expression on her face. But just a little. Redpaw sent me a knowing glance which I avoided, looking towards the inside of the apprentice den where Lionpaw must be receiving a punishment. Lionpaw may be a trouble-maker. Redpaw may be an embarrassing, but rude brat. And Rainpaw may be... undeniably gorgeous (lets pretend I never said that). But this was still my clan. And I felt a small rush of heat pass through my paws as I realized that I was home at this moment. There was nothing more I could ask for than a clan like this. But why was there a small tugging deep inside my heart? And what was it for? 'Chapter Four' 'Rainpaw:' Lionpaw is incredibly annoying, but today, I'm desperate for company. Besides, I can't wait to tease him about falling off a cliff. I walk towards him; he's sitting with Thunderpaw and Hailpaw(who had nothing to do with my decision to come over) and talking. Just then, Lionpaw sticks out his paw, causing me to stumble. I turn on him angrily. "What was that for?" An annoying grin comes over his face. "Nothing. Just buying you some time with Hailpaw. You should thank me." My face goes red, as I glance rapidly between Hailpaw and him. I just want to rip his face off, the little- "Like I would even talk to you without being forced to," I hiss. Hailpaw blushes and stutters something about having to go, then shoots me a smile and heads into the apprentice's den. Just then, I hear Redpaw's cutting voice, causing my neck fur to prickle. After she's done making life miserable for me and Lionpaw(What on earth is going on between those two?), she pads off, and I head into the apprentice's den. Hailpaw looks up from his nest and smiles at me; I try to ignore the way my heart jumps. "Hey," I say, sitting down in my nest, which is across from his. Funny how I never noticed that before. I could lean across and touch his shoulder with my tail if I wanted. Now where did that thought come from? Clearing my throat, I add, "Redpaw was being her usual annoying self." "Isn't she always?" he grins, which just makes my heart beat faster. "Yeah," I say, curling up in my nest and blocking out the image of his adorable face. I do not like the way this is going. Could I actually... Never mind. The voices of my clanmates rouse me from sleep. I bound out of the den to find the camp in a state of chaos. A border patrol has just returned, and my heart clenches when I see the looks on their faces. Another run in with PetalClan. ''Tensions are high between our Clans. Lionpaw is nearby. While the rest of us mutter things about PetalClan, he's raging about BirdClan. "... and then they called me a kit scared of a fox! And the jokes about my smell! It's so maddening!" "You kind of deserve it," I chortle, coming up behind the toms. "You disgraced us before them." He turns to glare at me. Thunderpaw is gazing up at the sky miserably, but Hailpaw gives me a warm grin. "Shut up Rainpaw," Lionpaw says. "Make me," I retort, sizing him up. I can feel my fur bushing up. "I would, but I'm much too chivalrous to hit a girl." "Excuse me? I am every bit the fighter as you are," I snap. Hailpaw gets between us hastily. "Guys, there's no need to fight." "Exactly!" Thunderpaw says. "Why can't they see that?" Before we can reply, he storms off towards the woods. I blink. Lionpaw shrugs. Then the ginger tom glances up. "Darkfang's calling. We're going to practice battle moves, so if we do end up fighting those PetalClan mange-pelts, we'll rip their faces off." He bounds away, leaving Hailpaw and I staring at each other awkwardly. "We should practice too," I say. "If there is going to be a battle, all of us need to be prepared." He glances about. "Just the two of us? Here?" I nod, glaring at him, and painfully aware of Redpaw watching us. A burst of anger runs through me. We can fight-train if we want. It's not a crime, and it doesn't hint at anything romantic whatsoever. It's fighting, for crying out loud. "Sure," Hailpaw says, his eyes twinkling. "That'll make you a great warrior someday Rainpaw. You're always preparing, and you're a great fighter and hunter." "You too," I return the compliment, trying to sound casual, when actually, I'm dying to sing his praises. I may be busy training as well when we have our apprentice sessions, but I do notice how skilled Hailpaw is. We face each other, and I wait for him to make the first move. He bows his ebony head and charges at me. I raise my paw, anticipating the blow, but at the last second Hailpaw swerves to the side, unbalancing me, then plows into my ribcage. I give a gasp as he pins me to the floor, and stare up at him with wide eyes. For a second he seems in a trance as he looks down at me. He leans in closer and- ''Pow! ''I lash out with all four legs, taking him by surprise. Getting to my feet, I swipe at his chest and forelegs, driving him back. Before he can retaliate, we both hear a low whistle from behind us. Redpaw is watching, her eyes glinting. "You two just can't keep your paws off each other, can you?" "Go cuddle with Lionpaw," I snap. "The rest of us will be actually training." "Lionpaw?" For a second she looks shocked, but then her eyes narrow. "Please Rainpaw. Don't flatter yourself. That isn't training, it's you desperately trying to get a tom by pinning him to the floor. Don't you have any standards?" I open my mouth to let loose a barrage of curses that would burn the ears off any listeners, but she's already gone. "Argh!" I yell, pounding my paws against the ground. "She makes me so mad!" The next thing I know, Hailpaw has his paw on mine, his tone gentle and soothing. "Hey, don't let her get to you. You're beautiful and great just the way you are, Rainpaw. No she-cat can take that away from you." I want to say, ''No tom can either, ''but the words stick in my throat. Instead, I smile at him, turn to leave, trip over my own feet, and race away, my pelt burning with shame. Why do I always mess up in front of Hailpaw? What could it possibly be about that tom? I had to find out, because it was driving me crazy. 'Hailpaw: Redpaw... Why can't she just confess she is as into Lionpaw as I am into Rai- as she accuses me of being into Rainpaw. Because she is fooling no one with her act. Not even Lionpaw himself. And he appears to be making that quite clear, by flirting with her for a long long time everyday and I almost swear I can see her flushing beneath her red pelt, every time. When I woke up that morning I quickly stretched before I was called out to practice for battle again. I would be jumping into the battle with Rosewing so she wanted to have a training session with the apprentices. "The battle!" Redpaw screeched, "What if it messes up my pelt?" "I'll protect you," Lionpaw promises, and for a moment I can see something other than arrogance and sarcasm in his eyes. He looked sincere. Who would have known the two apprentices would finally be able to admit how they feel towards each other. Speaking of couples... Wait a minute! Rainpaw has nothing to do with couples. Where did I bring that from? We are just friends, no matter what Redpaw says. Darkfang has soon rushed over to us. "The battle is going to be tonight," he announced, "I want you all to get your rest now." We all nodded, excitement surging through each and everyone of us except for Thunderpaw who appears to want a place in StarClan at the moment. What's up with him? Oh, well. But this was my first ever battle and I was determined to prove my skills to both my clan and Rain... I meant the apprentices! I had nothing to prove to Rainpaw. We were just friends. With a loud sigh I gently paddled over to my nest where I quickly curled up. Where was all this weird Rainpaw stuff coming from? I hoped I would find out soon. '''Chapter Five 'Rainpaw:' I glare mutinously at Darkstar. "Why can't I fight with the other apprentices?" I glance towards Hailpaw, Lionpaw, Thunderpaw, and Redpaw, who are following Rosewind out of the camp. It's so not fair! "I told you, Rainpaw," he says firmly, with that annoying air of I-know-more-than-you-and-have-better-things-to-do that leaders have. "We need a backup patrol. You're an excellent fighter, and you'll be a good secret weapon." "Obey him Rainpaw," Darkfang commands. "We don't have time for this." Lashing my tail, I stalk over to Cherryheart, Acornfur, and Featherflow, the other members of the backup patrol. We leave once everyone else has gone, hurrying through the woods towards the sounds of fighting. I grit my teeth to stop myself from diving headlong into the fray when we get there. Screeches rent the air as PetalClan and FlameClan cats tackle each other angrily, shredding each other's fur. Lionpaw is tackling a tom much larger than him. Just then, I spot Hailpaw, wrestling with another PetalClan she-cat. Suddenly, the urge to fight beside him is overwhelming. "Can we please go now?" I ask, never taking my eyes off his black pelt as he ducks in and out of the battle. Cherryheart nods. "They could use our help! Attack!" Feeling my clanmates beside me, I leap forward, only one goal in mind: reaching Hailpaw's side. I didn't know why, just that I had to. The only problem was, in the middle of a fight, no one really cares about your personal goals. Suddenly, a large dark red tom jumped on top of me. Blood drizzled into his near-black eyes, but he was still bellowing with fury as he tore into my pelt. The sight of my own thick dark gray fur in his claws spurred me into action. Kicking out with my back legs, I score my claws down the soft fur in his belly, feeling satisfaction ooze up along with the blood that flows out of him. "You'll pay for that!" he yells, his voice defeaning. I say nothing, just pin him down. My muscles tremble with effort; he's much larger and stronger than me, but I have determination on my side. "Roaringburn!" A panicked she-cat headbutts me off of him, clawing furiously at my shoulder. "Leave him alone!" Snarling at her, blood dripping off my teeth(I must look deranged, but who cares?), I claw back at her. Just then, I hear a call. "Rainpaw! Get out! All the apprentices are leaving!" "What?" I spit at Ashflight, pummeling Roaringburn, and fighting back a screech as the gray she-cat leaves deep grooves along my spine with her nails. "Why? I can keep fighting." "Darkstar's orders," he says. I look past him and see Lionpaw hauling Redpaw out of the fight. Driftpaw and Thunderpaw are already gone. I search the place for Hailpaw. That's when I see him. A limp, blood-soaked black body at the edge of the clearing. A loud, heartbreaking cry fills the air. It takes me a while to realize I'm the one screaming, as I sink slowly to my knees. "Great job Rainpaw." "Fought like a true warrior. You'll make a great leader some day." "You sent that giant PetalClan baby packing!" The praise seems hollow and bleak in my ears. I pad numbly towards Echoblaze's den, and poke my head in. "Is he all right?" Her burning amber eyes are shadowed with weariness. "I don't know if he will be." My gaze travels down to Hailpaw's body, swathed in cobwebs and poultices, and I let out a choked sob. "He has to be," I whisper, sitting down beside him. Somehow, there are much more important things than being the best warrior I can be right now. But why did it take me so long to realize it? And what has it cost me? 'Hailpaw:' "StarClan," my pads floated over the clouds, "Have you called me to join you now?" I wondered if I should be feeling a little more remorse. "Not yet, brave Hailpaw," a brown she-cat with a white muzzle gently paddled towards me, her whiskers twitching happily, "Not quite yet." "Then what am I doing here?" I questioned, "I thought I died back in the battle. It was so fuzzy and there was so much pain. I can't remember anything." Actually, I could. But there was a single thing that was stuck clearly to my mind. Rainpaw's scream. "You remember the pretty apprentice," the brown cat's eyes twinkled with soft amusement, "Why do you remember her and nothing else?" I found myself coughing a little bit as I failed to find the answer, "I don't know," I shrugged, "Maybe she screamed really loudly." "Or maybe her scream was the only one you were listening for," I feel my facing turning slightly red and I sigh, finally letting go of the truth I have known but hidden from myself this whole time, "Yes, I do love her." "Can you sacrifice something for her?" "Anything," I'm surprised by how sure my voice sounds but the cat across me obviously isn't. "Then return to her," she whispered, "StarClan intended for the two of you to meet and become mates. To love each other more than anything else." "What if she doesn't like me back?" I whispered sharply. The cat flicked her tail and the clouds beneath us suddenly cleared to show Rainpaw standing over my limp body, tears threatening to force their way out of her eyes. "You think she doesn't care for you." I felt a feeling of warmth sweep through my body, "Perhaps she does," I whispered, "She is so devoted and wonderful... I'm lucky to know her." "Then go return to her," the she-cat flicked her tail, "And this time don't hide the truth. Take this as a warning from StarClan." "Wait!" I cried, "Who are you?" "I am the spirit that will one day be he reincarnation of one of your beautiful daughters. Don't let me down, father," she dipped her head at me and before I could ask anything further I was back in the medicine den, a gorgeous but kind she-cat standing over me. "Are you okay?" her voice cracked. "Rainpaw," I whispered, smiling. 'Chapter Six' 'Rainpaw:' My legs sway unsteadily, relief flowing through every part of me like a flood. "Hailpaw," I say softly, as if speaking loud will shatter the precious fact that he's alive. He's alive. Echoblaze is out collecting herbs for all the other injured cats, so I figure the best thing to do for now is stay here and keep him company. Not that I'm sure I can do anything otherwise. "Rainpaw," he says my name again, his blue eyes glowing. I curl up beside him, pressing our pelts together, careful not to brush the cobwebs, and listen to the sound of his heartbeat against my ear. It comforts me, even if he's too weak to do anything other than rest his head on top of mine. I feel him relax, and I do the same, molding into him comfortably. It feels so amazingly right to be like this. Giving Hailpaw's ear one last lick, I drift off to sleep, without bothering to think about what I'm doing, and what the strange emotion blossoming in my heart is. "Rainpaw? You'll have to leave now." I wake up to see Echoblaze standing over me, her gaze symapathetic and warm as she watches us. With a start, I spring away from Hailpaw, who stirs in his sleep. "Where are you going?" he mumbles, not registering the medicine cat. "I have to go now," I say apolegetically. "Wait," he says, struggling to his paws. "I- I have to talk to you." We both turn to Echoblaze, who purses her lips. "Five minutes. Then you're out of here." Giving me a wink, she turns and pads out of the den. Hailpaw takes an unsteady step closer to me. "I have to tell you something. I was almost in StarClan, after everything that happened. And... there was one thing that brought me back. When I thought about it, I knew I had to live. Do you know who it was? It was-" "Hailpaw!" Lionpaw barrels in, amber eyes glowing. I stumble backwards and stifle a hiss of frustration. Hailpaw isn't yours, ''I remind myself. Still, I can see my own irritation reflected on his face as Lionpaw babbles on and on about the battle. Just then, Echoblaze reenters the den. "Everyone out," she orders. "But-" I cut off my own protest, shooting Lionpaw a daggerish glance he doesn't catch. Bending close to Hailpaw's ear, I say, "Meet me outside the camp tonight, okay?" He nods, purring. I walk outside. Cherryheart nods at me. "Is everything okay with Hailpaw?" she asks. I smile, wondering for the hundredth time how a cat like Redpaw could have such a nice mother. "Yeah. They're just fine." ''And they'll be even better tonight. '' 'Hailpaw:''' "It's a wonderful night," I murmured as we paddled alongside each other, our pelt brushing tenderly. I breathed in her soft scent, feeling myself float away. "It is," she grinned at me, as our feet crunched leaves far too dark to see. We were both silent as we continued to walk, our footsteps the only noises that reached our ears. Category:Fan Fictions Category:Robo's Fanfics Category:Rainy's Fanfics